giraffe_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Girapedia
The Girapedia is the in-game encyclopedia that contains images, size information, coin per second statistics and brief descriptions about Giraffes. Entries are unlocked as each creature is mutated. The game needs to be reset several times to unlock all of the entries. Each of the giraffes will be listed below in the order they appear in the Girapedia, with the arrows showing how they mutate. Note that when the Universe is reset alternate giraffes are available, in place of the final giraffe of each stage - these are listed under alternate for ease of viewing. (The individual pages are being updated periodically as people play through the game) The giraffe species are separated onto 2 tabs which are indicated by obvious icons representing each planet. (**= real in-game typos marked with screenshots) 'Earth:' Savanna Giraffe Species: Baby Giraffe Girapedia.png|'Baby Giraffe'|link=Baby Giraffe|linktext=Baby Giraffe Adult Giraffe Girapedia.png|'Adult Giraffe'|link=Adult Giraffe|linktext=Adult Giraffe Camelocorn Girapedia.jpg|'Camelocorn'|link=Camelocorn|linktext=Camelocorn Capriraffe Girapedia.jpg|'Capriraffe'|link=Capriraffe|linktext=Capriraffe Serpenpard Girapedia.png|'Serpenpard'|link=Serpenpard|linktext=Serpenpard Piper Girapedia.png|'Piper'|link=Piper|linktext=Piper Slugadalis Girapedia.jpg|Slugadalis|link=Slugadalis|linktext=Go to Slugadalis ABS Girapedia.jpg|A.B.S.|link=A.B.S.|linktext=Go to A.B.S. Giraffezilla Girapedia.jpg|Giraffezilla|link=Giraffezilla|linktext=Go to Giraffezilla Pupilraffa Girapedia.jpg|Pupilraffa|link=Pupilraffa|linktext=Go to Pupilraffa Flatiraffe Girapedia.jpg|Flatiraffe|link=Flatiraffe|linktext=Go to Flatiraffe Tendereyes Girapedia.jpg|Tendereyes|link=Tendereyes|linktext=Go to Tendereyes # Baby Giraffe ' - 0.5cps, 1.8m, You've never ''seem** such a clumsy cutie thing. # 'Adult Giraffe ' - 1.5cps, 6m, Wow, that escalated quickly! # 'Camelocorn ' - 4cps, 9m, Giraffes were once called Camelocorns, for resembling a camel's neck with leopard spots. Then they grew unicorn horns. # 'Capriraffe ' - 9.5cps, 12m, It goat to do something about those weird mutations that were all over the news... # 'Serpenpard ' - 21cps, 15m, Some people believe they can handle snakes. They never found a Serpenpard crawling in their bathroom! # 'Piper ' - 44.5cps, 24m, Rumor has it a giraffe swallowed a sink siphon during a mutation and Piper was created. Continent ' Species: # 'Slugadalis ' - 92 cps, 100 m, It leaves a monstrous trail of goo behind it triggering the most disgusting environmental disasters ever reported. # 'A.B.S. ' (or Amanda, Bruce, & Sarah) - 187.5 cps, 190 m, Amanda, to the left, would like humanity to be destroyed. Sarah, to the right, disagrees. Bruce would rather remain silent. # 'Giraffezilla ' - 379 cps, 300 m, A terrifying urban legend in Japan turns into reality. # 'Pupilraffa ' - 762.5 cps, 500 m, If a Pupilraffa stares at you, stare back and DO NOT BLINK. God knows where they'll take you if you do. # 'Flatiraffe ' - 1530 cps, 1 km, Good for holding down the gods drink cups. # 'Tendereyes ' - 3065.5 cps, 7 km, Those giraffes mutated a special hormone that enchants human beings so they can be taken to dark, deep pits below ground. 'World' Species: 1. 'Longnia' - 6137.0 cps, 25 km, Oh, that's not an extra head. That's her nose. 2. 'Fido' - 12280.5 cps, 66 km, Fido loves to play catch! Usually he needs someone who can throw a whale, though. 3. 'Piraffe' - 24568.0 cps, 100 km, Despite having a severe case of bone spurs, Piraffe keeps on smiling. That's a heck of a life lesson. 4. 'Neckipede' - 49143.5 cps, 250 km, The ultimate trees destructor. 5. [[Teslains|'Teslains']] - 98295.0 cps, 428 km, Did you know you could power up an entire country using the energy of Teslains? 6. 'Triumpard' - 196598.5 cps, 739 km, It is said to guard the gates to the divine realms, but we're not exactly sure. 'Universe Species: # '''Chang Jing Lu - 393206.0 cps, 150000 km, The mythical deity who holds the threads of universe together, Chang Jing Lu sails through time and space to protect his realm. # [[Gorgona|'Gorgona']] - 393206.0 cps, 88888 km, A powerful goddess with the power to entrap giraffes and men alike in an eternal delusion. # [[Catalecticeus|'Catalecticeus']] - 393206.0 cps, 18000 km, A headless knight who wanders through the stars in his mount Tios, bringing justice for those who deserve it. # Laragna - 393206.0 cps, 36363 km,The giant god of fear and knowledge. Laragna spreads the understanding that knowledge is power, and power should be feared. # Pallas - 393206.0 cps, 56182 km, Full of wisdom and might, Pallas protects the worlds from threats with her shield when it's yet not the time for final doom. Mars: Land 'Species: # 'Alien Giraffe - 1.9 rpm, 2.5 m, On Mars, all abducted giraffes are green and no one can hear you scream. # Evolved Alien Giraffe - 3.8 rpm, 7m, A weird mutation gave them short front legs because who needs front legs? # Equilibrius - 7.5 rpm, 11 m, Legend says an Equilibrius never falls because, if so, the universe would fall with it. # Gravipard - 15.0 rpm, 16 m, Gravipard really does not need front legs. # Caducea - 30.0 rpm, 19 m, There isn't much flying wildlife on Mars, but Caducea's radioactive tongue would stand out anyway. # Repip - 60.0 rpm, 27 m, Some say Repip crashed a rave and went out wearing all the glow sticks she could find. World Species: # Calforn - 120.0 rpm, 50 m, Those horns are made of calfornium, an alien metal only found in this exquisite lifeform. # W.H.Y. - 240.0 rpm, 71 m, Honey and her head-brothers Waldo and Yorn share the same despise for every other living being in the universe. # Jellorocius - 480.0 rpm, 110 m, Thanks to Mars lower gravity, arms made of jelly can be a predatory advantage instead of just a source of soft hugs. # Bling-Ring - 960 rpm, 160 m, Bling and Ring judge everyone and tell everything to each other. Conversations usually revolve around who's the greener alien around. # Giravana - 1920 rpm, 230 m, Giravana achieved a higher state of self and now levitates above Mars surface. # Giragmeout - 3840 rpm, 280 m, The herald of doom to all life in the universe. Also, a sucker for alien rubies 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 r \Template The Template:Girapedia is allowing to create a box similar to the Girapedia, for example: Category:Levels Category:Giraffes Category:Game Features